Nightmares
by JustinBieberIsMyHusband
Summary: Gabriella Montez wakes up everynight screaming. Turns out she keeps having nightmares about when she was little as she watched her dad get killed. When she meets a blue-eyed boy, what will happen? Off of HIATUS: better than sounds :
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares Summary

Gabriella Montez always wakes up everynight screaming. Turns out she keeps having nightmares about when she was little and she watched her dad get killed. When she meets a blu-eyed boy. What will happen? Find in Nightmares (better than sounds) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella Montez awoke screaming again. Her mom runs in her room. "Mom?" asked Gabriella scaredly. Her mom ran over and took her in her arms.

"Another nightmare?" her mom asked. Gabriella nodded and cried into her mother's shoulder. Cassidy, Gabriella's mother, rocked her baby girl back and forth. "We are leaving town tomorrow, we need to get away from here!" Gabriella shook her head.

"But, what about you work?" Gabriella asked.

"Baby, we can't stay here, all of the nightmares, hopefully they go away." Cassidy said. Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"Where?" Gabriella asked.

"Alberquerque, New Mexico!" Cassidy said, softly kissing Gabriella's forehead, "Come on, you can sleep with me." Gabriella and Cassidy walked to Cassidy's room and fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella woke up to see her mother not in bed anymore, she got up, took a shower then walked downstairs. She found her mother in the kitchen, she kissed her mothers cheek.

"Have you packed yet, Mami?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes!" said Cassidy, "You may go pack after breakfast!" Cassidy put a plate of pancakes in front of Gabriella. Gabriella said thank you and started eating. Later that day, Cassidy and Gabriella were packing Gabriella's stuff.

"Have you ever lived in Alberquerque?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes, we're going to be living with some friends from High School." said Cassidy, putting a skirt in Gabriella's suitcase.

"Really, who?" asked Gabriella.

"Chelsea (**I don't really like the name Lucille**) and Jack Bolton." said Cassidy.

Gabriella nodded. "Do they have any kids?" she asked hopefully.

Cassidy shrugged, putting a T-shirt in the suitcase. "Not that I know of, I haven't seen them since High School."

Gabriella nodded and they finished packing then headed off. Gabriella listened to her Ipod the whole ride. Finally, when they got to Alberquerque, they stopped to grab a late lunch then went to the Bolton's house. Gabriella and Cassidy carried their suitcases up the driveway and Cassidy knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a blue-eyed boy with brown shaggy hair opened the door.

"Hello, we're here to see Chelsea and Jack Bolton." said Cassidy. Gabriella just kept staring.

"Sure. Come in." said the blue-eyed boy. Cassidy and Gabriella walked in as the boy closed the door, "Mom, dad?!" Cheslea and Jack walked down the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"Their here to seen you." said the boy, pointing at Gabriella and Cassidy.

Chelsea gasped. "Cassidy?! Is that you?!"

"Yep, in the flesh!" Cassidy said, smiling. They hugged and squealed, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too. I'm so sorry about Greg." Chelsea said. Cassidy nodded and sighed.

"It's been so hard!"

"I bet it has." Chelsea said, looking at Gabriella, "You must be Gabriella?" Gabriella nodded shyly. "Nice to meet you."

Gabriella smiled. "You too."

Jack looked at the boy. "Troy, show Gabriella to her room." Troy nodded anf took Gabriella's suitcase.

"This way." Gabriella followed Troy as the adults caught up. Troy put Gabriella's suitcases down.

"Thanks." said Gabriella shyly. Troy smiled and nodded.

"I'll let you unpack, but some of my friends are coming over this weekend, you could hang out with us if you want?" Gabriella nodded. "Great, they'll be her in a few minutes." Troy walked out. Gabriella smiled and thought as she was unpacking _'He is so cute!'_ Later that night, Gabriella was walking downstairs to answer the door, but she saw Troy walk to it and open it, he hugged all his friends then told Gabriella come over. "Gang, this is Gabriella, she's living with us." The gang nodded.

"Nice to meet you." they said in unison.

"You too." said Gabriella.

The blonde girl smiled. "Do you like shopping?" The boys groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Is that all you think about, Sharpay?" asked a boy with an afro. The blonde glared.

"Shut up, Chad!"

"Ignore them!" said a dark skinned girl. "I'm Taylor." Gabriella shook her hand.

"What's her name?" asked Gabriella, pointing at a girl with glasses.

"That's Kelsi, that's Zeke, and that's Sharpay's brother, Ryan." said Taylor. Gabriella nodded. After about three minutes, Chad finally said sorry to Sharpay and they started to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie, Ryan asked.

"So, where did you move from?"

"New Jersey." said Gabriella.

"I used to live there, but that was a long time ago." said Taylor.

"Why did you move here?" asked Zeke.

"Well, when I was three, I had to watch my dad get killed. My mom wasn't home and me and him were watching a movie when a guy broke in our house and told us that if we did or said anything, we would die, well my dad didn't listen, so he got shot in the head." Gabriella said in tears. The gang gasped. Zeke looked guilty.

"I shouldn't have asked you that." Gabriella smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Zeke smiled and patted her hand. Troy spoke up.

"Who wants to go swimming?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands then the got ready and went outside. When they got outside, Chad pushed Sharpay in the pool. She screamed and looked like she was about to kill someone. Chad started running with Sharpay behind him, Zeke was running after Sharpay, trying to stop her from killing his best friend. While Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi were laughing. Ten minutes later, Sharpay had Chad pushed in the pool.

"That was so funny!" said Ryan. The gang minues Chad nodded and laughed. Chad started whining.

"No, it wasn't!" The all started laughing even Chad. Gabriella stopped laughing and smiled. _'I can get used to this!"_ she thought. Troy looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back and blushed alittle, Troy looked away at Chad. _'And I can get used to that.'_ she thought while watching Troy.

**I hope you liked it! This was my very first chapter, so no bad comments! :)**

** Rae3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

Later that night, the gang were watching The Grudge 2, the adults had gone out for dinner. Suddenly, a scary part came on and Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand. Troy blushed as Gabriella realized what she was doing and pulled her hand back, blushing. After the movie, Sharpay decided to play Truth or Dare. The boys groaned, but soon stopped when Sharpay glared at them, the gang sat in a circle as Sharpay looked around for someone to ask.

"Troy, truth or dare?"

Troy sighed. "Truth."

"Do you like anyone in this room?" asked Sharpay.

"Yes." said Troy simply.

"Who?" asked Chad.

"That wasn't part of the question, so, truth or dare?" asked Troy.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Dare." Troy smirked and Chad got scared.

"I dare you to go outside in your boxers and yell 'I'm sexy!'" said Troy, still smirking. Chad groaned, and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Chad walks out in his boxers and walked outisde and yelled 'I'm sexy!' as loud as he could. When he walked back inside, the gang were laughing their heads off.

"Shut up!" said Chad as he walked back into the other room to change back. Later, the gang decided to go to bed, because it was already 1 o' clock. The next morning, the gang were downstairs eating breakfast, but Troy.

"Where's Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"Why, miss me?" asked Troy from behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and started flirting.

"Maybe, alittle."

Troy smiled and flirted back. "I missed you too." He walked over to the cereal boxes, looked inside, and then at Zeke, Chad and Ryan.

"What?" they said innocently.

Troy shook his head. 'Thanks, I'll starve!" The girls looked at eachother, then shook their heads at the boys.

"How about we go to the mall?" asked Sharpay. Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi agreed, but the boys groaned. Sharpay glared at them and they stopped.

"Please, Troysie?" pouted Gabriella. Troy sighed and looked away.

"Fine!" Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sharpay excitedly. They boys looked over at Troy and Troy shrugged. When they got there, Sharpay dragged the girls into a store as the boys walked around, when Troy stopped.

"What?" asked Zeke. Troy pointed at a girl. The girled walked up to them.

"Hey, Troysie!" the girl giggled.

"What do you want, Johnson?" asked Troy, horrified.

"You." said the girl, putting her hand on his chest, but Troy stepped away from her.

"Too late, Stacy. You used me, remember?" asked Troy.

"I know, I still can't believe you thought I loved you." said Stacy, giggling. Troy just lost his temper.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Troy.

"Troysie, calm down!" said Stacy, scared. The girls heard Troy yelling at someone and walked out of the store and saw Troy yelling at Stacy.

"Oh, no!" said Sharpay, running over to them. "What do you want, Johnson."

"Troy, but he hates me." said Stacy. Troy just walked away, Gabriella followed him. With Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella found Troy sitting with his head in his hands, she slowly walked up to him.

"What was that about?" she asked. Troy looked up and sighed.

"She was my girlfriend in Middle school, but she was just using me for popularity." said Troy as Gabriella sat by him.

"Yeah, that happened to me last year." said Gabriella, sighing. "My boyfriend was a jerk, I don't know what I saw in him." Troy smiled and looked at her.

"We're both stupid, I guess."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah, I guess so." They looked at eachother and started leaning in, when the gang ran up. Gabriella and Troy pulled away quickly, blushing. The gang looked at eachother, smiling.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" asked a nervous Gabriella.

"Well, we took care of Johnson, but I want to go home." said Taylor. They gang agreed and went to Troy's house. When they got there they saw the adults watching a movie.

"Oh, sweetie, someone called for you?" said Chelsea. The agng looked at Troy.

Troy looked confused. "Who?"

"Stacy Johnson." said Jack.

**Wow, shocker! What will happen? I'm sorry it's so short, but the next one'll be longer!**

**Rae3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hop you like it! It will be longer than the next one!**

Everyone looked at Troy, Troy was staring blankly at the floor.

"STACY JOHNSON?!" yelled Troy. Everyone jumped.

"Troy, calm down!" said Gabriella, putting a hand on his arm.

Troy turned to Sharpay. "What did you tell her?!"

"Uhm, we didn't tell her to call you, but I can call her back if you want?" said Sharpay. Troy shook his head, this was too much for him.

"What does that slut call?"

"I told her never to call back." Troy looked over at Gabriella's mom.

Troy ran over and hugged Cassidy. "Thanks, Cassidy!" Cassidy shrugged.

"Your mom told me about her, I told her I was you Aunt."

'Yeah, she can believe anything." said Troy, laughing.

"Well, who wants to go bowling?" asked Chelsea. Everyone agreed and they left for the bowling alley. At the bowling alley, Gabriella and Troy wouldn't stop flirting and the gang kept smiling at eachother.

"You're going down, Bolton!" said Gabriella.

Troy smirked. "So, we're using last names, huh, Montez." Gabriella bit her lip, blushing alittle.

"Maybe."

"Well, you're the one going down!" said Troy, still smirking at her.

"Pssh! Yeah right!" said Gabriella, smirking.

"Okay, your turn, Gabby!" said Sharpay.

'Okay!" said Gabriella, turning to Troy. "Watch this!" Gabriella threw the ball and got a strike. "Yes!" Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms. After Troy put her down, he got his turn, he threw the ball and also got a strike.

"Beat that, Chad."

"I will!" said Chad. After everyone was done having a turn, Gabriella and Troy tied with Taylor and Sharpay second. Everyone went home and to bed. The next morning, Troy walked downstairs to find Cassidy watching TV.

"Hey, Cassy!" said Troy, smiling.

"Hey, Troy! You're up early." said Cassidy.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." said Troy, sighing.

"True, I kept having dreams about my husband." said Cassidy, teary. Troy hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Cassidy smiled and hugged him back, suddenly they heard screaming. Troy ran upstairs with Cassidy following him. Everyone walked out of their rooms.

"What's going on?" asked Kelsi, confused. Troy shrugged and opened Gabriella's door to find her screaming and crying. He ran over and woke her up.

"Gabs, wake up!"

"Baby, wake up." said Cassidy. Gabriella woke up and hugged Troy tight.

"I miss him, mommy." said Gabriella, crying and sniffiling. Everyone looked confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" asked Troy, confused. Gabriella calmed down and sighed.

"I have dreams everynight about my dad getting killed." said Gabriella. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry. I know something that could cheer you up." said Sharpay, smirking.

"What?" asked Gabriella, confused. Sharpay looked at Troy.

"Shopping!" exclaimed Sharpay. Gabriella giggled and shook her head.

"How about a swim?" asked Gabriella, pouting at Troy. Troy smiled.

"Fine, but how about breakfast first?"

"Fine with me!" said Chad, happy. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know you're in." The gang started laughing except Chad.

Chad looked confused. "What's so funny?" The gang just laughed harder.

"Nothing." said Troy, shaking his head.

"I love you all!" said Gabriella, hugging her friends.

"Especially Troy." said Sharpay, smirking. Gabriella blushed.

"How about breakfast?" Gabriella got up and walked out of the room. Troy looked at Sharpay.

"She likes Troy?" asked Ryan, dumb. Everyone looked at him.

"Duh! The way she always flirts with him!" said Sharpay. Troy rolled his eyes. "He flirts back too!" Everyone looked at a blushing Troy.

"Do not!" Gabriella started yelling from downstairs.

"Troysie, I'm hungry!" Everyone laughed then walked downstairs. After breakfast, everyone were playing in the pool. Gabriella splashed her mom in the face.

"You're getting it, Missy!" yelled Cassidy. Gabriella backed up, but felt someone grab her.

"Ahhhhh." screamed Gabriella. Everyone covered their ears and the arms dropped from her waist.

"Damn, Gabs, could you scream even louder?" asked Troy. Gabriella smiled apologeticly and kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Sorry." said Gabriella.

"It's cool." said Troy.

"Kids, let's get some lunch." said Cassidy.

"Actually, we have to get home, but we'll come back next weekend." said Sharpay. Everyone hugged Troy and Gabriella then left.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" asked Jack.

"I don't care, where do you wanna go, Gabs?" asked Troy, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged. "Uhm, Pizza Hut?"

"Okay, let's go!" said Chelsea. They left for Pizza Hut. At Pizza Hut, Gabriella and Troy were talking and flirting alittle bit. The adults were looking at them, smiling.

"So, why were you up so early, son?" asked Jack.

"I couldn't sleep." said Troy, kinda looking at Gabriella through the corner of his eye.

"Why, thinking of someone?" asked Cassidy, smiling.

"Uhm.." started Troy, blushing. "Maybe."

"Who?" asked Jack, smirking.

Troy glares at his dad. "None of your business."

"Who?" asked Gabriella, hopeful.

"Uhm...." started Troy, looking at everyone. "Y..You." Troy looked down blushing. Gabriella started grinning.

**Wow! So sweet! What will Gabriella do? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! I changed the rating. Tell me what you think.**

Everything was quiet at the table. The adults were looking at eachother, smirking. Gabriella was just staring at Troy, with a big smile on her face. Troy was looking at his feet. Suddenly, Troy's cell started ringing. Clearing his throat, he stands up.

"Excuse me." Troy hurries away without looking at Gabriella. Gabriella watches him, sighing dreamily.

Cassidy laughs. 'Sweetheart, he just told everyone that he was dreaming of you. Why not tell him you like him back."

"Mom, how can you say he 'likes' me." asked Gabriella, with a raised eybrow.

"Gabriella, when boys dream of girls, that means they like you," said Jack. "Before I dated Chels, I dream't of her, alot."

Chelsea nods. 'Yep. He told me as well, then we got together." Gabriella nods, slowly getting what they were saying.

"So, are you going to tell him?" asked Cassidy. Gabriella sighed.

"Well, aren't we kinda brother and sister?"

Cassidy was about to say something, but Troy rushes out. "Whoa, slow down."

"Sorry, that was Chad, his mom's in labor," said Troy, in a rush. Chelsea looked at Troy worried.

"Does she want us there?"

"No. He just wants me there to help him. You know how his mom is." Jack nods. Chelsea hits him.

"Ow, what the heck?" exclaimed Jack. Chelsea gives him a look. Troy whistles.

"OKay, if you need me, I'll be at the hospital." Troy starts to walk to the door, Gabriella runs after him.

"Uhm, Troy?" she asked, shyly. Troy turned around and stares at her. "Can I talk to you when you get back?" Troy nods and walks out of PIzza Hut, smiling. Gabriella smiles and looks at the sky. "Thank you." Gabriella walked back into Pizza Hut and sat down.

"Did you tell him?" asked Jack. Gabriella shook her head.

"I asked him if I could talk to him later." Jack nods and Gabriella smiles. Later that night, Gabriella was waiting for Troy to come home. Suddenly, the front door opened and Troy walked in.

"Hey!" Troy jumped. "Sorry.'

"I thought you would be asleep. It's 1." said Troy, sitting down by her.

"I was waiting for you, actually." said Gabriella.

"Really?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, uhm...remember I told you I wanted to talk to you?" asked Gabriella. Troy's eyes widen.

"Yeah. Uhm, actually, can we talk tomorrow? I'm kinda tired."

Gabriella smiles. "Yeah, sure. No problem," Troy nods and gets up, he starts walking to the staircase. "Troy!" Troy turns around.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight or morning." said Gabriella. Troy smiles.

"Goodnight." Troy walked upstairs and closed the door to his room. Gabriella sighed and walked back upstairs and also closes her door. The next day, Gabriella wakes up without having a nightmare and she bounded down the stairs, beaming. In the kitchen, the adults and Troy were eating breakfast when Gabriella bounded into the kitchen, humming.

"Good morning!" said Gabriella, kissing Chelsea and Cassidy on the cheek. "How are you this fine morning?" Gabriella went over and hugged Jack whle Troy held in a laugh.

"You okay?" asked Cassidy. Gabriella giggled.

"I'm great!" Gabriella ran over and kissed Troy on the cheek. "Morning Troy."

"Morning." said Troy. Everyone except Troy was confused.

"Everything alright?" asked Jack. Troy nodded.

"Perfect. Gabs, we need to talk." Gabriella giggled.

"Right." Troyella looked at Jack, Chelsea and Cassidy.

"Right," said Cassidy. "We have some shopping to do."

"We do?" asked Jack. Chelsea nodded. "Okay, bye, kids." Jack, Chelsea and Cassidy walked out of the kitchen to give Troyella sometime to talk.

"What did you want to talk about last night?" asked Troy, once the Chelsea, Cassidy and Jack left. Gabriella sighed.

"Right. Well, uhm, you know how you said you dream't of me?" Troy nods. "Well, sometimes, I have dreams of you too. Instead of having nightmares," Gabriella looked over at Troy, but he was just staring off into space. Gabriella looks at him, worried. "Troy?" Troy looked at her, snaping out of his day-dreaming.

"What?" Gabriella looked at him, concerned.

"Did you hear me?" Troy nodded. Gabriella smiled. "Well..?"

"Uhm.....," Troy paused and looked down. Gabriella's face fell. Troy looked up and smiled. "Awesome!!" Gabriella beamed and leaned in.....Troyella kissed softly. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and someone gasped. Troyella broke apart and sa Cassidy standing there.

"Hey, mom." said Gabriella, blushing. Cassidy squealed.

"Are you two together?" Troyella looked at eachother and then back at Cassidy. Gabriella blushed. "Ah! You are! Chelsea!" Cassidy ran out of the kitchen yelling for Chelsea. Gabriella groaned and layed her head on the table.

"Could my mom get any weirder?" Troy laughed and kissed the back of her head.

"That's how you became so weird." Gabriella lifted her head and glared at him. Troy ran out of the kitchen with Gabriella running after him. Troy hid behind his dad.

"Son, what are you doing?" asked Jack, laughing. Troy glared at him.

"Gabs, she's gonna kill me," Cassidy, Chelsea and Jack laughed. "It's not funny!!"

"Troy Bolton!" screamed Gabrella. Troy ran up to her. "I am not weird!"

"I know, I was kidding." said Troy. Gabriella pushed him into a wall.

"You better have been kidding," Troy nodded. Gabriella smiled. "Good!"

Chelsea smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

Troy smiled as well. " Thanks, mom." Chelsea kissed his forehead. Gabriella giggled.

"Awh! Mommy's little boy!" Troy stuck his tounge out at her.

"I'm gonna call the gang." Chelsea nodded. Troy glared at a giggling Gabriella before walking out of the room.

**Troyella are finally together! Yay! Troyella fluff. The next one will be out as soon as I can get it out. I'm busy with school now a days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it!**

The gang were laughing and talking after Troy and Gabriella told them their surprise. Everyone was shocked, but happy for them. Sharpay threatened Troy that if he hurt Gabriella, he would deal with her and Taylor. Troy said he wouldn't and that's how they started talking.

"Its so awesome!" excalimed Taylor. Gabriella giggled.

"Tay, you've said that a lot." Gabriella snuggled into Troy's arm more, making everyone smile.

"Have you kissed, yet?" asked Kelsi.

"Maybe." said Troy, secretively. Gabriella giggled and leaned up, kissing Troy's cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes, Kels." said Taylor, giggling. Cassidy walked in.

"Anyone wanna go out to breakfast?" Everybody nodded and got up from the couch and floor. Getting Chelsea and Jack from outside, they all left. At the resturaunt, Chelsea had to go to the bathrom, Gabriella went after her to ask her something.

'Chelsea?' asked Gabriella. Chelsea came out of a stall and to the sink.

"What is it, honey?" asked Chelsea, a little bit concerned. Gabriella sighed.

"How many girlfriend's has he had?" asked Gabriella. Chelsea looked at her.

"Troy?" asked Chelsea, stopping in front of Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be asking, but how many?" asked Gabriella, almost impatiently. Chelsea just laughed.

"He's only dated Stacy, he was too heartbroken to move on, but I guess you changed it," said Chelsea, tucking a stray hair out of Gabriella's face. "Gabi, he really loves you. You're meant to be." Gabriella started smiling.

" I love him too." she said, sincerly. Chelsea smiled and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Come on, they're waiting." said Chelsea, walking Gabriella out of the bathroom. When they got to the others, the minute Gabriella saw Troy, she ran up to him, leaving Chelsea in the dust, smiling like crazy. Troy saw Gabriella and stood up, Gabriella jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Awh!" exclaimed everybody. Gabriella pulled away and put her forehead against his.

"I love you." she said, jumping out of his arms. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Come on." he said, stitting down. Gabriella sat down on Troy's lap. Everybody was having a good time, but they had to leave early. Later in Troy's room, Gabriella and Troy were laying on his bed, watching a movie. Gabriella had her head on his bare chest, playing with his fingers.

"I talked to your mom in the bathroom," said Gabriella, making Troy look at her. "She said you only dated Stacy, is that correct?" Gabriella looked up at Troy, looking deep in his eyes. Troy smiled and played with her head, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," He started. "After I found out Stacy was cheating on me, I could never date another person, then...." Troy stopped talking and looked at Gabriella.

"I came and you fell inlove with me?" finished Gabriella, smiling like crazy. Troy nodded and kissed her forehead. Gabriella smiled again and kissed him passionately. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and deepened the kiss, running her hands underneath his shirt. Suddenly, Troy's phone rang, Troy pulled away and groaned. Gabriella giggled and answered his phone for him.

"Hello?" asked Gabriella.

"Who's this?" asked the stranger.

"Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. Who are you?" asked Gabriella. Troy reached for the phone and took it out of Gabriella's hands.

"Hello?" said Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy confused and a little jealous.

"You have a girlfriend and didn't tell me?!" screamed the stranger, making Troy remove the phone.

"Sorry, Cousin Courtney," said Troy. Gabriella sighed with relief and moved on Troy's lap, digging her head in his neck. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "We got together not too long ago."

"Oh, well, sorry for screaming, but me and mom are coming over to Alberquerque." said Courtney, excited.

Troy laughed. "Great, when?" Gariella started kissing his neck, making Troy's legs turn to jell-o.

"Friday." said Courtney, now a little too excited. Gabriella moved to his ear.

"Hang up." she whispered, kissing his ear. Troy tried to not pay attention.

"Court, I gotta go. I'll see you Friday," said Troy, hanging up. "You're mean." He started pouting. Gabriella giggled and kissed his pout.

"I sorry." she said, kissing him again. Troy kissed her back then pulled away.

"Its okay." he said, pecking her lips then pushed her off of him ,gently. Gabriella squealed and giggled, making Troy smile.

"What now?" asked Gabriella, totally bored. Troy looked at the tv.

"Another movie?" he suggested. Gabriella shrugged.

" I have a better idea." she said seductively, making her way slowly to Troy.

"Don't think about it, Montez." said Troy, moving away from her. Gabriella frowned.

"Why not?" she said, pouting. Troy walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My parents are downstairs." he said. Gabriella looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, Troy sighed. He walked to his tv and took the movie out. Gabriella walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Troy put another movie in and turned around in her arms, pecking her lips quickly.

"Maybe later." he said, making Gabriella smile.

"Okay." she said, unwrapping her arms from his waist and pulling him toward his bed. They layed down and started watching the movie. During the movie, they both fell asleep in eachother arms.

**Not a cliffy, but Troyella fluff. Tell me what you think, I'll have chapter 7 out tomorrow. I so can't wait until 17 Again come out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Hope you like it. :)**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up in bed, sweating. She sat up and wiped at her forehead. She suddenly realized that she was the only one in bed. She looked around for Troy. She heard the showere running and relaxed a bit. Gabriella fell back in bed and fell asleep again. The next time Gabriella woke, she saw Troy standing over her.

"Babe, you need to wake up. It's already 11." said Troy. Gabriella sat up in bed and took the sheets off of her. Gabriella stood up and grabbed some clothes, kissed Troy on the lips a couple of times then walked into the bathroom. Troy laughed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Troy, Chelsea, Cassidy, and Jack were eating breakfast when Gabriella came running down the stairs, wide awake now.

"The gang are coming over to swim." said Gabriella, walking over to Troy and sat down on his lap, taking a piece of his bacon.

"Again?" joked Jack.

"Yeah. I thought you said yesterday that you wanted to hang out with Troy alone." said Chelsea. Gabriella shrugged and took another piece of Troy's bacon. Gabriella always ate the bacon, because Troy never finished them.

"They said they weren't staying long." said Gabriella, leaning into Troy when she was finished.

"Okay, well, we're taking Cassidy to seen Beth." said Chelsea. The teenagers nodded and Chelsea, Jack and Cassidy went upstairs to get ready. When the adults had left, the gang came over about two minutes later and they all went swimming. Chad was being his usual funny self. Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke all played volleyball. Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi and Ryan were just sitting on the edge of pool, talking and laughing, while watching the volleyball game.

"Look at Chad, Gabs!" exclaimed Kelsi.

"I know, he's just kidding around." said Gabriella.

"Not that different, he's always like that to impress Taylor." said Kelsi.

"Aren't they dating?" asked Kelsi.

"No, Zeke and Shar, you and Troy, me and Ryan are the only ones." said Kelsi.

"Oh, that's too bad, they would make a cute couple." said Gabriella.

"I know. Shar's trying to get them together." said Kelsi. Gabriella nodded and looked over at Troy and Ryan, who were now playing basketball. Two hours later, the gang had gone home and Gabriella and Troy were watching movie. The started ringing during the movie, Troy picked it up. Troy walked out of the room to talk to Chad. Gabriella suddenly felt lonley, she followed Troy into the other room. He looked up when he heard her come in. He motioned for her to come sit on his lap, which she did, not even hesitating.

"How's your mother doing?" asked Troy. Gabriella totally forgot about Chad's mom still in the hospital with two twins. Gabriella heard Chad sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Good. She's tired." said Chad. Troy nodded.

"I bet." said Troy, kissing Gabriella forehead. Gabriella smiled and leaned into him.

"She gets to come home tomorrow though. She's gonna be cranky," whispered Chad so his mother wouldn't hear, but she did and started yealling at him about her not being cranky when she got home. "I'll talk to you later, bro." Chad hung up and so did Troy.

"How is she?" asked Gabriella.

"Good, but she's tired." said Troy.

"I would be too." said Gabriella.

"Let's finish that movie." said Troy, helping Gabriella stand on her feet then they both walked into the livingroom. During the movie, the adults came home. They watched a movie with Gabriella and Troy, then Troy and Gabriella went up stairs.

"What now?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." said Troy, grabbing his clothes. Gabriella nodded and started getting ready when Troy was in the bathroom. She was finished before him, but he was probably brushing his teeth. When Troy finally came out, they snuggled on his bed. His parents and her mother let them share a room. They had to leave the door open a crack, but when they went to bed, Gabriella always got up and closed the door. They were watching a movie when Cassidy came in.

"We're going to bed. Sharpay called, she's having a sleepover at her house tomorrow." said Cassidy.

"Okay, thanks, Cassie." said Troy. Cassidy nodded and closed the door a little bit. When Gabriella knew they were all asleep, she got up and closed the door quietly. She could hear Troy chuckling.

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing." said Troy, smirking. Gabriella glared at him and walked over to him, crawling over him. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Troy kissed her back, but pulled away before she deepened it. Gabriella pouted, but Troy shook his head.

"Bedtime." said Troy, Gabriella sighed and dug her head in the crook of his neck. Troy clicked the bedside lamp, the room suddenly became dark as night. Before Gabriella knew it, she had fallen asleep. The next morning, she woke up and saw she was still asleep on Troy. She suddenly realized, she didn't have any nightmares of her father and that was all because she was in Troy's arms. She smiled brightly and snuggled into Troy more, closing her eyed. She woke up again at 10 o'clock to see that she wasn't in Troy's arms anymore, but on her side of the bed. She heard the shower running again and giggled. Atleast Troy smelled good every day and she loved it. She sat up when she heard the water get shut off. Troy walked out all dressed a few second later.

"Hey, Gabby." said Troy, looking in the mirror. He started brushing his hair. Gabriella quickly threw the sheets off and ran to him, hugging him from behind, tightly.

"I love you." said Gabriella. Troy looked startled and turned around.

"I love you too." said Troy. Gabriella leaned up and kissed him. Chelsea interuppted by shouting from downstairs.

"Stop kissing and get some breakfast!" shouted Chelsea. Troy pulled away and shook his head.

"I sweare she's physic." said Troy. Gabriella giggled. They walked downstairs, holding hands. After breakfast, Troy and Gabriella went to Sharpay's house. Troy knocked on the door and Sharpay opened it, hugged them both then let them in. Music was blaring through the speakers when they walked into the livingroom. Sharpay had the best sleepovers in the world. She had a ton of snacks layed out on a long table. When Troy and Gabriella walked into the livingroom, the whole gang got up to hug them.

"Glad you made it." said Sharpay.

"We should do something, the sleepover isn't til 7 o'clock." said Taylor.

"We could go to the park until 6." said Sharpay.

"Wow. I thought you were going to pick shopping." said Gabriella.

"Nah! Don't feel like shopping right now." said Sharpay, shrugging like it was no big deal. They agreed to the park when the got there, Troy and Gabriella headed to the swings. Troy pushed Gabriella back and forth, with the gang watching their favorite couple.

"They are so cute together." gushed Sharpay.

"I know." said Kelsi. Troy had stopped pushing Gabriella and they were now sitting with their back to the gang and looking out into the ocean. The stole kisses once in awhile.

**A lot of Troyella fluff. Tell me what you think. I'll have chapter 8 out as soon as I can. Has anyone seen 17 Again yet? I wish I have. =(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it.**

When they got back to Sharpay's house. It was after 6. They were playing games and having a great time. Chad told everyone that his mother had come home, she hadn't been cranky yet. After about few minutes later, they were watching movie. Actually, the girls were watching the movie, while the boys were upstairs in Ryan's room talking and playing video games. When the movie ended, the girls started talking.

"So, what's East High like?" asked Gabriella.

"Holy Cow, you're gonna like it!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"Yeah. It's not like every other high school, everyone's all together and never in several groups." said Taylor.

"Cool, sounds like fun." said Gabriella.

"We always have concerts. You should join. Troy plays basketball and sings. He's always in there with me, Ryan, Kelsi, and this girl named Martha. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Okay." said Gabriella.

"Okay, random moment, but it's really quiet up there, maybe they're asleep." said Taylor.

"Only one way to find out." said Sharpay, standing up. All the girls followed Sharpay up the stairs and into Ryan's room which was right by the top stairs. When they walked in, all the boys were fast asleep. The girls giggled. Gabriella walked over to Troy and layed down beside him.

"I'm sleeping with him tonight, I figured out that I don't have nightmares when I'm with him." said Gabriella. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi nodded and left the room and into Sharpay's down the hall. About three minutes later, all the girls were fast asleep. The next morning, everyone else were downstairs, eating breakfast except for Troy and Gabriella. They were still both asleep. A few minutes later, Troy walked downstairs dressed and everything.

"Where's Gabi?" asked Kelsi.

"Still asleep. Whattime did you girls go to bed?" asked Troy, yawning.

"About 1 o' clock." said Taylor. Troy sat down on a chair.

"You hungry?" asked Taylor. Troy shook his head.

"I don't feel so good." said Troy. Sharpay walked over to him and felt his forehead. She jumped, taking her hand away from Troy's forehead quickly.

"Get me some medicine. Boys, carry Troy into the livingroom." ordered Sharpay. The boys carefully carried Troy into the livingroom and layed him on the couch. Gabriella walked down the stairs, yawning. Suddenly, she hurried over to Troy when she saw how pale he was.

"What's wrong?" asked Gabriella, worried.

"He's burning up, sweetie." said Sharpay, putting a nice cold, wet towel on his forehead. Gabriella took a hold of Troy's hand, sqeezing it. Troy started having a coughing fit.

"I called Jack and Chelsea, they're worried about him, so Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack are coming over." said Chad. There was a knock on the door, Ryan answered and a few minutes later, Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack rushed it.

"What happened?" asked Chelsea in panic.

" I think he's just got the flu," said Sharpay. Suddenly, Troy started gagging. "Ryan, get a bucket." Ryan quickly ran into the kitchen to get a bucket. Three minutes later, Ryan ran in and held the bucket for Troy, while he threw up.

"We need to take him to the doctor. Jack, start the car." said Chelsea. Chad, Zeke, and Ryan all help Troy to the car, Taylor and Kelsi carried the bucket and a blanket for the car. Gabriella was crying a little.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he's just really sick." said Cassidy, soothingly. Cassidy wrapped her arm around Gabriella while walking to the car. Gabriella argued to sit by Troy, she finally won the arguement and they made their way to the hospital. At the hospital, Troy was immediately wheeled to a room. After what seemed like forever, the doctor came out.

"Troy Bolton?" asked the doctor. Chelsea and Jack stood up and quickly made their way over to the doctor with the gang and Cassidy behind them.

"That's us." said Jack.

"How is he?" asked Chelsea.

"First of all, I'm Doctor Reed. Your son's gonna be fine," said Doctor Reed. "He'll be better by next week." Chelsea sighed with relief. Doctor Reed told Chelsea and Jack to make Troy take it easy and that he had to stay for the night, just incase. Gabriella, Cassidy, Jack, and Chelsea stayed there over night. Nothing happen to Troy. The next day, Troy was laying in his bed, watching TV, Gabriella walked in. Gabriella had to stay in the guest bedroom so she wouldn't get sick. Troy had improved over the week and was getting better. Gabriella ran over to Troy's bed and layed down, snuggling into him. Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist.

"How do you feel?" asked Gabriella.

"Better." said Troy. Gabriella nodded, Cassidy walked in Troy's room, carrying a tray of food. She layed it down on Troy's lap.

"There you go, sweetie." said Cassidy.

"Thanks." said Troy, lifting up his spoon.

"Gabi, we need to talk." said Cassidy. Gabriella nodded, kissed Troy's cheek then followed her mother out of the room.

"Yeah, mom?" asked Gabriella. Cassidy sighed.

"Sweetie, Chelsea wants me to go to a reunion." said Cassidy.

"What's bad about that?" asked Gabriella.

"That means, we're leaving you and Troy alone, you better not do anything I wouldn't do." said Cassidy. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"We won't." said Gabriella.

"Good. Love you." said Cassidy.

"Love you." said Gabriella. Cassidy kissed Gabriella's forehead then walked down the stairs. Gabriella walked back into Troy room, finding Troy eating.

"Our parent's are going to a reunion." said Gabriella, laying down and snuggling into him again and picking up the other spoon for herself, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Okay." said Troy, giving her the tray because he was done. Gabriella set the food on his bedside table and layed her head on his shoulder. Four minutes later, Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack had left. Troy and Gabriella were watching a movie, when Sharpay called Troy. Troy picked up the phone and they talked for a few minutes then Sharpay asked for Gabriella. Troy handed the phone to Gabriella. Taking the phone, Gabriella put it to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabs. Guess what?" asked Sharpay.

"What?" giggled Gabriella.

"We won't have school for another week. The teacher's are still in meetings." said Sharpay, excited. Gabriella laughed.

"Great." said Gabriella.

"Well, I gotta go, Zeke's taking me on a date." said Sharpay. Gabriella giggled and said goodnight then hung up, setting the phone beside her and wrapping her arms around Troy again. After their second movie, they both fell asleep. When Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack came home, they were expecting Troy and Gabriella goofing off, but, tonight, it was quiet.

"That's weird." said Chelsea. Cassidy walked upstairs to Troy's room.

"Awh! Chelsea come here!" said Cassidy, quietly. Chelsea and Jack walked up and say Gabriella and Troy cuddled together, asleep.

"Cassie, they are so cute." said Chelsea.

"Women," said Jack, rolling his eyes. Cassidy and Chelsea both smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" Jack pouted and walked downstairs.

"Come on, let's let them sleep," said Chelsea, closing the door all the way. "I think they can have the door shut from now on." Cassidy nodded, agreeing. The two women walked downstairs and saw Jack talking on the phone. After about three minutes, Jack hung up.

"Who was it?" asked Cassidy. Jack walked into the kitchen and sat down. Chelsea and Cassidy walked after him.

"You're father died, about two minutes ago." said Jack, looking at Chelsea.

**OMG! That was sad! What's Chelsea going to say? How's Troy going to take it? Find out in chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9. Hope you like it! I'm so glad it's Friday, finally the weekend.**

Chelsea just stared at her husband. Suddenly, she started sobbing like a rainfall. Jack quickly rushed to his wife's side, trying to calm her down. Chelsea's father, Robert Erickson was about 68. They were very close. Jack told Cassidy to hold Chelsea while he woke up Gabriella and Troy. Troy was going to be heartbroken, him and his grandfather were also very close. When Robert was a little bit younger, him and Troy would always play basketball together. Three minutes later, Gabriella, Troy, and Jack walked downstairs, to find Chelsea with red-puffy eyes and Cassidy rubbing Chelsea's back soothingly.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked a very tired and confused Troy. Chelsea burts into tears again. Troy rushed over to his mother, concerned and worried.

"Troy, sweetie. You grandfather past away." said Cassidy. Troy stepped back from his mother, shocked. Tears silently rolled down his face.

"NO!" shouted Troy, making Chelsea cry harder.

"Baby, calm down." said Gabriella, worried for her boyfriend.

"You're-you're lying, he's not dead!" shouted Troy again, pushing past Gabriella and running up the stairs. Gabriella was about to run after him when Jack stopped her.

"Let him be for a few minutes." said Jack, softly. Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"What happened?" asked Gabriella. Cassidy finally got Chelsea to stop crying.

"H-he k-kept having h-heart problems," stuttered Chelsea. Chelsea stood up and walked over to Gabriella. She layed her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "Be thabkful you father didn't have heart problems." Gabriella looked very shocked.

"H-how did he die?" asked Gabriella.

"He had a heart attack." explained Jack, still very softly. Gabriella looked over at Jack.

"My grandfather also died of a heart attack." said Gabriella, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie." said Chelsea, hugging Gabriella while they both cried.

"I'm sorry." said Jack, also hugging Gabriella.

"He was my father." said Cassidy, crying a little. Chelsea let go of Gabriella and went over to hug Cassidy.

"We are all alike." said Chelsea.

"Gabriella, go ahead. Comfort Troy." said Jack, pushing her toward the stairs. Gabriella quickly ran upstairs and to Troy's room. Troy was crying his eyes out, with his back to her.

"Troy?" asked Gabriella, softly. Troy shook his head. Gabriella walked over to Troy's side of the bed. She tried to look into his eyes. Troy kept looking down, not even looking at her. Gabriella sighed, sat down beside him and held him close to her.

"He was my best friend." said Troy softly. Gabriella looked at him.

"Yeah. My grandfather was my best friend." said Gabriella.

"Was?" asked Troy, finally looking at her. Gabriella nodded softly.

"He also died of a heart attack." said Gabriella, hugging Troy tighter. Troy layed his head on hers.

"I'm sorry." said Troy.

"Nah! It's okay." said Gabriella. Troy moved his head and kissed the top of her head. Gabriella smiled softly, leaned up and kissed Troy right on the mouth, softly. Troy kissed her back then pulled away. They layed down on the bed, cuddling. Gabriella yawned.

"Go back to sleep." said Troy, kissing her head again. Gabriella nodded and fell right to sleep. Troy watched her for awhile, then fell asleep. Downstairs, Cassidy, Jack, and Chelsea were looking at a scrapbook of Troy and Robert laughing and hanging out.

"They were the best of friends. It was like my father wasn't even his grandfather, just a friend that he went to school with." said Chelsea, laughing softly.

"Yeah. I remember one time they were hanging out, we were in the kitchen, watching them. Rob was trying to make a basket, but couldn't. Troy was showing off." said Jack, smiling. Chelsea nodded and leaned into Jack.

"Then Robert pushed Troy into the pool." said Chelsea, smiling softly.

"Wow. That's so sweet." joked Cassidy, making Chelsea and Jack laugh.

"Come on, bedtime." said Chelsea. Jack and Chelsea went to their room while Cassidy went to hers. Passing past Troy's room, Cassidy looked in, smiling at the sight before her. They reminded her so much of her and Greg when they were teenagers. Cassidy quietly walked in, kissed both Gabriella and Troy on the head, walked out of Troy's room, closed the door fully, and then walked to her room, smiling and thinking of Greag. That night, neither Gabriella nor Cassidy had nightmares about Greg. Gabriella had the best dream. Cassidy did too, about her and Greg's wedding day. The next morning, Gabriella woke up. She dint' see Troy anywhere, she quickly got out of bed, afraid Troy was gonna hurt himself. She was about to go into the bathroom, when she heard laughing. She quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was Troy, Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack laughing, acting like nothing happened last night. She quietly walked up behind Troy, motioning for Chelsea, Cassidy, and Jack to be quiet and not to tell him anything. Troy notice the adults smiling, suddenly two arm wrapped around his neck.

"Morning." whispered Gabriella. Troy smiled and turned around when she let go.

"Morning. Wanna sit?" asked Troy. Gabriella, without hesitating, quickly sat down on Troy legs, instead of on the chair beside him. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella leaned into him, smiling like crazy.

"By the way, Gabby. It's one o' clock." whispered Troy. Gabriella turned in his arms, sticking her tounge out at him, then turned back around.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Chelsea, smiling at the cute couple.

"Yep. No nightmare, because my Troysie was with me." said Gabriella, using a baby voice. Troy rolled his eyes, making everyone except Gabriella laugh, because she didn't see him.

"Nice." said Cassidy, laughing. Gabriella turned to look at Troy, he just smiled at her, innocently. Gabriella glared and turned fully around, glaring hard at Troy, trying to make him crack. It wasn't working.

"Don't glare at me, missy." said Troy, smirking.

"What did you do?" asked Gabriella. Troy stood her up.

"Nothing, Gabs." said Troy, standing up and walking to the sink with his dishes.

"Liar!" exclaimed Gabriella, with the adults watching, Gabriella ran to Troy and jumped on his back. They laughed.

"Get off me." said Troy.

"Tell me the truth!" said Gabriella, still hanging on.

"Fine, I'll make you get off me." said Troy, making Gabriella fall on the floor. The adults laughed again.

"He rolled his eyes at you, Gabs." said Jack. Troy glared at him.

" I did not!" said Troy, he turned around to look at Gabriella. She lunged and him, but he moved and ran around the adults with her behind him. Finally he ran upstairs after three minutes with Gabriella on his tail. When they reached his room, Gabriella slammed and locked the door.

"You did what?!" screamed Gabriella, joking. Troy rolled his eyes, making Gabriella push him into a wall. She was about to bite his neck, when suddenly Troy's phone rang. Troy gently pushed Gabriella away then answered his phone.

"Yeah?" asked Troy. It was Sharpay, asking for Gabriella. Troy handed the phone to Gabriella. Sharpay and Gabriella talked about something, then hung up.

"She wants me to meet Martha." said Gabriella.

"Okay." said Troy.

"I'm not going, until you apologize." said Gabriella, crossing her arms acrossed her chest. Troy walked closer to her, making Gabriella's breath quicken. She moved her arms around his waist when he hugged her.

"I'm sorry." said Troy, kissing her forehead. Gabriella smiled and pulled away.

"Okay, see you later?" asked Gabriella. Troy nodded and kissed her. After Gabriella had left, Troy walked back downstairs and talked with the adults until Gabriella got back, around seven 0' clock, then everyone went to bed.

**LOL! That was funny. I'll have chapter 9 out tomorrow. Promise! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, finding Troy on his laptop. She quietly got out of bed, and stood up. Gabriella walked up behind Troy, leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Morning." said Gabriella. Troy turned his head to look at her.

"Morning." said Troy. Gabriella stood up straight just as Chelsea walked in with Cassidy.

"Troy, Gabi, we need your help with the funeral." said Chelsea. Troy quickly shut off the laptop.

"Okay." said Troy. He took Gabriella's hand then they all walked downstairs to find the gang sitting around the livingroom. They all looked at Troy sympethetically. Troy and Gabriella sat down between Zeke and Sharpay. Zeke patted Troy on the back.

"Okay, what song shall we do?" asked Jack.

"Something lyrical?" suggested Sharpay.

"Great idea, what though?" asked Jack.

"I'll get Troy and Gabriella to sing." said Sharpay.

"That's so great. I have music," said Kelsi, handing it to Chelsea.

"So beautiful, great job, sweetie." said Chelsea to Kelsi. Kelsi shurgged, blushing.

"What's it called?" asked Gabriella, kinda scared.

"Uhm, What I've Been Looking For." said Chelsea, reading the sheet of music.

"Okay, we've got the music," said Jack, scratching something off the sheet of paper. "When are we gonna have it?" Everyone looked at eachother.

"Tomorrow?" asked Taylor.

"Okay, better get it over with." said Chelsea.

"Okay, where?" asked Jack, looking at everyone.

"Cosgrove Park?" asked Chad, looking over at Troy, who hadn't said anything.

"Okay." said Chelsea as Gabriella layed her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Alrighty. Uhm, what time?" asked Jack.

"In the afternoon." said Chelsea, looking at Troy.

"Okay, we're almost finished. Should we have a after party or not?" asked Jack.

"Uhm, yes." said Chelsea.

"Okay, we're done." said Jack, standing up. Troy stood up and walked upstairs.

"We should leave him alone." said Sharpay.

"Let's go swim," said Gabriella. "Shar, can I borrow one of yours?" Sharpay nodded and handed her one. After they got ready, everyone went outside except for Troy. Few minutes later, Gabriella wasn't having fun. She kept looking at Troy balcony doors.

"Go to lover boy," said Sharpay. 'He needs some cheering up." Sharpay pushed Gabriella to the back door. Gabriella rushed inside the house and upstairs. In Troy's room, she found him asleep, smiling, she walked over to Troy's side and layed down, snuggling into him. Troy wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella hid her face in his neck. When she woke up, she didn't see Troy, but heard him laughing. She walked out on his balcony, seeing the gang laughing. Gabriella rushed downstairs and outside. She ran over to Troy and sat on his lap.

"Hi, sleepyhead," said Sharpay "Funeral starts in a few minutes." Gabriella looked around an noticed everyone wearing black. She blushed and got off of Troy's lap.

"I'll be back." said Gabriella, rushing inside. At the time of the funeral, everyone got into their repective limos. When they got to Cosgrove Park, they got out of the limos and the funeral began. After Chelsea talked about Robert, everyone went up and gave put roses on his coffin. At the after party, Troy was sitting on the couch alone. Gabriella noticed this and walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"What are you doing over her alone?" asked Gabriella. She had met most of Troy relatives, they were sweet just like him. Troy shrugged.

"I don't feel like partying right now." said Troy. Gabriella nodded and layed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." said Gabriella. Sharpay rushed up.

"What are you two sitting here for?" asked Sharpay.

"Troy doesn't feel like partying right now." said Gabriella.

"Well, Troy go upstairs, if you want, but I really think you should. Gabi, Chels wants you to meet someone. Courtney." said Sharpay. Gabriella nodded and stood up. Troy walked upstairs. Sharpay and Gabriella walked over to Courtney and her mom.

"Court." asked Sharpay.

"Yeah." said Courtney.

"This is Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend." said Sharpay.

"You must be the famous Gabriella, Troy talks about you all the time." said Courtney, standing up and hugging Gabriella.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. Were you the one that called one time?" asked Gabriella. Courtney nodded.

"Yeah, we were gonna come, so we just decided to come for today. We're leaving tonight. School in New Jersey." said Courtneyy. Gabriella nodded.

"Excuse me, but Troy's not feeling well, so I'm gonna go see him." said Gabriella.

"Okay, nice meeting you." said Courtney. Gabriella nodded and walked upstairs. When Gabriella got to Troy's room, she heard him crying. Rushing into Troy's room, she saw him laying down on the bed, crying his eyes out. Gabriella walked over to him and layed down beside him. Troy turned his back on her, so she wouldn't see him cry. Gabriella sighed and hugged him from behind.

"Sorry." said Troy, calming down.

"You have no reason to be sorry. Look at me." demanded Gabriella softly. Troy sighed and turned around. Gabriella snuggled into him. Troy hid his face in her neck. Gabriella smiled and hugged him tighter. A few seconds later, she could hear his even breaths and noticed he was asleep. Gabriella kissed his forehead and also fell asleep. Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Taylor all walked into Troy's room, finding Troyella cuddling.

"Awh!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"Come on, let's let them sleep." said Taylor. Everyone left. Next morning, Gabriella and Troy were watching a movie in his room, Troy had been quiet and Gabriella was worried.

"You okay?" asked Gabriella. Troy nodded and took his arms from around Gabriella. Gabriella sighed and straddled his legs. "What is it?" Troy looked at her.

"I'm fine." said Troy. Gabriella didn't believe him, so she pinned him to the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing." said Troy.

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Gabriella, leaning down, so she was laying on him, hiding her face in his neck, Gabriella started kissing his neck. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Go away." said Gabriella.

"Okay, I'm just telling you that we're going to Beth's." said Cassidy. Gabriella and Troy nodded then Cassidy left. Gabriella sighed and pulled away from Troy.

"What is it." said Gabriella.

"I guess I just miss Robert." said Troy. Gabriella nodded.

"Was that hard?" asked Gabriella. Troy shook his head.

"You're weird." said Troy, laughing.

"I hate you." said Gabriella, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, guess we're over." said Troy, shurgging.

"No." said Gabriella, hugging Troy. Troy laughed and kissed her.

"Thought so." said Troy. Gabriella giggled and they finished the movie.

**Troyella fluff. Sorry, I know I said I'd get it out yesterday, but I wasn't feeling all that well. So, I'll have chapter 11 out tomorrow after school if I hav time. Or have it out later today.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to see Troy still asleep. Smiling, she kissed his forehead then got ready for the day. Two hours later, Troy awoken to find Gabriella out on his balcony, watching Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack swimming. Troy got out of bed and outside.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Troy. Gabriella jumped and turned around.

"You scared me." said Gabriella, standing up. Troy smirked at her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You sleep well?" asked Troy. Gabriella nodded.

"You?" asked Gabriella. Troy nodded and layed his head on top of hers. Gabriella smiled and moved her head. Leaning up, she kissed him passionately. Troy kissed her back. Gabriella tried to deepen it, but Troy pulled away.

"I'm gonna get ready." said Troy, pulling away from her, Pouting, Gabriella followed his to the bathroom.

"You never let me finish." said Gabriella. Troy stopped and turned around.

"I don't?" asked Troy, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't play with me!" said Gabriella, smacking his arms.

"See?" said Troy, rubbing his arm. "That's why I don't let you finish." Troy walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it. Gabriella sighed and flopped down on Troy's bed. Eleven minutes later, Troy walked out of the bathroom, to find Gabriella glaring at him while laying on his bed. He shrugged and walked over to his door.

"Stop!" yelled Gabriella. Troy didn't turn around or stop walking. Downstairs, Troy walked through the kitchen and outside in the backyard. Gabriella had followed him and jumped on his back. "I told you to stop!" Troy walked over to his parents.

"Hey, teenagers." said Chelsea. Troy nodded then dropped Gabriella in the water. Screaming, Gabriella went under. Coming up, she wiped the water off her face.

"Troy!" screamed Gabriella. Troy was laughing so hard, he couldn't breath. "You're gonna get it." Troy stopped laughing and ran back inside the house, with Gabriella on his tail. In Troy's room, Gabriella had him cornered.

"Gabs, I'm sorry." said Troy, scared.

"Sorry's not gonna help you this time." said Gabriella, kissing him roughly. Troy kissed her back. Gabriella deepened it. She was surprised he was actually letting her deepen it. Pushing him on the bed, Gabriella straddled his legs. Gabriella detached her lips from his. Moving down his neck, Gabriella bit down hard. He didn't even wince. Gabriella kissed him softly where she bit him. She moved her lips back to his. Chelsea called from downstairs, saying Cassidy, her, and Jack were going out for the day. When she didn't get an answer, she probably thought they were watching TV or something and didn't hear nothing. After they left, Troy pulled away.

"Okay, stop." said Troy.

"I don't think so." said Gabriella, whispering in his ear then kissing it. Troy groaned. Gabriella moved her lips to his neck again, biting down. This time, Troy winced a little. Gabriella her lips away from his neck and to his shoulder, moving back to his neck, Gabriella kissed where she bit him twice, trying to make it feel better. Gabriella pulled away, kissed him one more time, then crawled off of him and layed her head on his chest. "What now, Troysie." Troy shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Movie?" asked Troy. Gabriella nodded, Troy got up and put in The Boogyman 2. Cuddling into eachother, Troy and Gabriella started watching Boogyman 2. Few minutes later, Troy's phone started ringing. Picking up, Troy put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sweetie, the car broke down." said Chelsea.

"You need me to come help?" asked Troy.

"No, we're staying in an hotel." said Chelsea.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" asked Troy.

"Yeah. Sleep well tonight." said Chelsea, hanging up. That night, Troy was cooking Gabriella and him some dinner.

"I didn't know you could cook." said Gabriella.

"Got it from Robert." said Troy. Gabriella nodded and texted something to Sharpay. Walking over to Gabriella, Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "Who you texting?" Gabriella hid her phone and turned around.

"Nobody." said Gabriella, kissing him.

"Uh-huh." said Troy as soon as he pulled back. Troy took her phone from her hands.

"Fine." said Gabriella.

"Sharpay?" asked Troy. Gabriella nodded.

"Oh." said Troy, texting.

"What-what are you doing?" asked Gabriella. Troy handed Gabriella her phone and walked over to the dinner. Gabriella read the text she got from Sharpay.

"You told her I'd talk to her later?" asked Gabriella, Troy nodded. "Why?" Troy put a plate in front of her.

"That's why." said Troy, sitting dwon beside her and started eating. Gabriella smiled and giggled, eating her dinner. After dinner, Troyella were watching a movie.

"I love you." said Gabriella.

"I love you too." said Troy. After the movie, they went upstairs and got ready for bed.

"I'm not tired." said Gabriella.

"Too bad, you're going to bed." said Troy. Gabriella whined and crawled ontop of Troy, hiding her face in his neck. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. Too the sound of Troy's heartbeat.

**The 11 chapter already?! Wow! Going by fast. :) Chapter 12's gonna be out as soon as I can have it out. Oh, and sorry this chapter's so short, I couldn't think of anything else. Next one'll hopefully be longer.**

**Rae3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like this chapter. It's gonna be shorter than chapter 11.**

**CHAPTER 12**

The next morning, Gabriella jolted up in bed, because she heard a bang coming from outside, frowning, she walked out onto Troy's balcony. She couldn't find him anywhere. She walked downstairs, not finding him anywhere. Confused and scared, she walked into the kitchen, finding the neighbor banging on a piece wood with a hammer. Gabriella laughed to herself, she walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. Three hours later, Gabriella was getting so bored, she could've thrown up if she wanted to. Suddenly, she heard a car door slam. Sitting up, Gabriella watched the door. The door started opening, Gabriella stood up.

"Gabi? Troy?" asked Cassidy. Gabriella walked over to her mother.

"I'm right here, I can't find Troy." said Gabriella.

"Oh, right. He's helping Jack and Chelsea with the car." said Cassidy, shaking her head.

"Car?" asked Gabriella, confused.

"The car broke down, last night. He didn't tell you?" asked Cassidy.

"No, I heard. I guess I'm still tired." said Gabriella, rubbing her head.

"Oh. They'll be here in a few minutes." said Cassidy. Gabriella nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"So, where did you stay?" asked Gabriella.

"Some very nice hotel." said Cassidy.

"Oh, cool." said Gabriella. Suddenly, the phone rang, making Gabriella jump.

"I'll get it," said Cassidy. Walking over to the phone, Cassidy picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cassie, we're on our way home. Troy's an expert." said Chelsea. Cassidy laughed.

"Great, see you in a few." said Cassidy, hanging up.

"What's happening?" asked Gabriella.

"They're on their way home." said Cassidy.

"Yay." giggled Gabriella, clapping her hands together.

"You better get dressed." said Cassidy. Gabriella nodded and ran upstairs. Cassidy laughed and shook her head. About three minutes later, Gabriella walked downstsairs, just in time to see Troy, Jack, and Chelsea walking through the door. Gabriella ran over and jumped into Troy's arms, and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you." said Gabriella as soon as she pulled back. Troy set her back on the ground.

"I missed you too, but I was only gone for about two hours." said Troy.

"Too long for me, babe." said Gabriella, kissing him again. Cassidy laughed.

"She's been like this ever since I told her you three were coming home.' said Cassidy.

"Well ,sorry if I missed him, mother." joked Gabriella. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Maybe we should go out to lunch." suggested Jack.

"Okay. Can we take the gang?" asked Gabriella, getting excited. Troy laughed.

"I'll call them." said Troy, walking away from them. Ten minutes later, Troy walked back.

"They'll meet us there." said Troy.

"Then we better get going." said Chelsea. Twelve minutes later, they had arrived at IHop. They saw the gang waiting for them.

"May I help you?" asked a waitress.

"We're with them." said Chelsea.

"Very well, you may go sit with them, have a nice breakfast." said the waitress. The waitress looked at Troy and winked then walked away. Gabriella glared after the waitress. Troy notice this and kissed her forehead, letting her know he wasn't interested. Gabriella smiled and they followed Chelsea, Cassidy, and Jack to the table.

"Morning." said Chad.

"Hey, Troy. Seems like the waitress likes you." said Ryan. Everyone laughed, but Gabriella.

"Too bad, he's mine." said Gabriella, sitting on his lap.

"Of course, Gabs. You two look perfect together." said Sharpay, hitting Ryan.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ryan, rubbing his arm. Sharpay gave him a look. "Gabs, you and Troy do look good together."

"Thanks, Ry," said Gabriella, smiling. A few minutes later, everyone had gotten their food. The waitress kept smiling and flirting with Troy. Gabriella was starting to get annoyed. "Hey, uhm?"

"Tiffany." said the waitress.

"Thank you. Tiffany, you better stop flirting with MY boyfriend." said Gabriella.

"You don't own him, I prettier than you." snapped Tiffany. Gabriella stood up and got into Tiffany's face.

"You watch it." said Gabriella, pointing a finger at her. Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella.

"Listen, I'll never like you. You better stop before I tell you boss." said Troy. Tiffany huffed and stormed off.

"Go Troy." said Zeke, high fiving Troy. Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy.

"Okay, we should go. I'll pay." said Jack, standing up and walking to the front. Thirteen minutes later, the gang were staying the night.

"When does school start?" asked Gabriella.

"In two more days." said Sharpay.

"I'm kinda nervous." said Gabriella.

"You'll do fine, Gabs." said Ryan. Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks." said Gabriella. Two days later, Troy and Gabriella were driving to East High, Gabriella kept shaking.

"Gabs, breathe." said Troy, taking her hand in his.

"I can't do this. I wanna be home schooled." said Gabriella. Troy sighed and pulled to the right, stopping the car.

"Babe, I know you can do this, just breathe." said Troy. Gabriella sighed and hugged him tight.

"I wish it was summer." said Gabriella. Troy kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right beside you." said Troy. Gabriella kissed him appreciatively.

"Okay, I'm ready." said Gabriella. Troy started the car. A few minutes later, they had parked and were walking through the front doors. Troy got aton of high-fives and everyone kept saying 'hi' to him. Gabriella was impressed, she noticed every girl glaring at her. Then, she saw Stacy Johnson, walking over to them.

"Ew! You're dating her?" asked Stacy, disgusted.

"Yeah. I love her more than I ever loved you." said Troy. Stacy gasped.

"We're destined to be together, every girl is glaring at her." said Stacy. Sharpay walked up to them with everyone else.

"Maybe that's because she's dating Troy," said Sharpay, glaring her down. "Every girl glared at you when you were dating him in Middle School." Stacy glared at Gabriella.

"I'm gonna get him one way or another." said Stacy. She glared at Gabriella once more and walked off.

"Not if I'm gonna stop it!" yelled Sharpay.

"Thanks, Shar." sad Troy.

"No prob." said Sharpay. Gabriella hugged her.

"I'm so nervous about her." said Gabriella.

"You'll do fine." said Kelsi. Gabriella smiled appreciatively.

"So, what's you first class?" asked Kelsi.

"I have every class with Troy, two with Sharpay, one with Taylor, and one with you, Zeke, Ryan, and Chad." said Gabriella.

"Awesome." said Sharpay.

"Well, we should all get to our homerooms." said Troy. Everyone said goodbye then Troyella went their own way. At lunch, Gabriella was walking to meet everyone in the cafeteria when Stacy stopped her.

"If it isn't Montez." sneered Stacy.

"What do you want, Johnson?" asked Gabriella, glaring.

"Troy's kissing some other girl." said Stacy. Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah, right." said Gabriella.

"I'm just warning you, I don't want you hurt." said Stacy. She walked away, Gabriella started to wonder if Stacy was telling the truth. No! Gabriella shook her head. _I'm not falling for that again, _thought Gabriella. Gabriella started to walk again to meet the gang in the cafeteria. Gabriella mentally slapped herself. How could she accuse Troy of cheating on her? She saw the gang laughing. Troy looked up and saw her. Gabriella beamed and ran to the table.

"Sorry, I'm late." said Gabriella.

"It's okay." said Troy, kissing her. Oh, yeah. He definietly wasn't cheating on her.

"Gabs, what really happened?" asked Sharpay, concerned.

"Nothing." said Gabriella.

"Gabs." said Ryan.

"Fine, Stacy walked up to me." said Gabriella.

"What did that slut want." said Sharpay, ready to take her down.

"She said Troy was kissing another girl. I started to believe her, but I realized he would never do that to me." said Gabriella, smiling at Troy.

"Well, he couldn't have. He was here the whole time. Unless he did beore we met." said Sharpay.

"Nope. He was with us." said Chad.

"I know, he wouldn't do that." said Gabriella, snuggling into Troy's side.

"That's it, I'm bringing her down." said Sharpay, standing up.

"No! Not now, can we have lunch first?" asked Gabriella, pleading eyes. Sharpay sighed and nodded. After school that day, Troy and Gabriella were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie.

"Troysie?" asked Gabriella, looking up at him. Troy looked down at her.

"Yeah?" asked Troy, worried.

"I'm sorry I almost believed her." said Gabriella, looking down.

"It's okay, you know I would never hurt you." said Troy.

"I know," said Gabriella, kissing him. A few minutes later, Gabriella was under Troy. Gabriella put her hands underneath Troy's shirt. Troy pulled away and sat up. 'You okay?" Troy nodded, not looking at her. "Are you not ready?"

"I am, but I know you aren't." said Troy. Gabriella was about to protest, but then thought about it. He was right, she wasn't entirely ready. Gabriella crawled over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Yeah, your right. I'm not." said Gabriella. Troy smiled and looked at her.

"Aren't I always?" asked Troy. Gabriella giggled and smacked him,

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" asked Gabriella. Troy's mouth dropped open.

"Why you little," started Troy, grabbing Gabriella and pinning her to the couch. Gabriella squealed and squirmed beneath him. "You're gonnna get."

"Troy! Let me go." said Gabriella, still squirming beneath him.

"Nope! You deserve this!" said Troy, tickling her. Gabriella screamed and squirmed somemore. Troy laughed and tickled her harder.

"S-Stop." said Gabriella, laughing like crazy.

"Nope! Nothing's gonna s...," started Troy, but Gabriella leaned up and kissed him roughly. Troy pulled away from her. "Except that." Gabriella giggled and kissed him again. Troy deepened it quickly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist. Suddenly, Gabriella stomach growled. Troy pulled away.

"Someone's hungry," said Troy. Gabriella giggled. Troy got off of her and walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?" asked Troy. Gabriella walked over to him.

"I want Troy Bolton." said Gabriella. Troy looked at her.

"I don't know where your going to get that." said Troy. Gabriella smirked and grabbed his hand.

"I do," said Gabriella, pulling Troy upstairs. When they got to his room, Gabriella pushed him on the bed and locked the door. Gabriella walked over to Troy and pinned him to the bed before he could get up. "Your going nowhere." Troy groaned.

"Gabs." said Troy. Gabriella smirked. Leaning down, Gabriella started on his shoulder then moved up to his neck, kissing where she bit him. Opening her mouth, she bit him again. Troy bit his lip. Suddenly, the phone rang. Gabriella just kept kissing him. Troy groaned again.

"_Troy?"_ asked Chelsea on the voice messenger. "_We're going to dinner with the Johnsons. You don't have to come. We're gonna see you later. We'll tell her to leave you alone."_ Chelsea hung up. Gabriella pulled away.

"She's gonna kill me." said Gabriella, eyes wide.

**Wow! Shocker. So, Chelsea, Cassidy, and Jack are having dinner with the Johnson's. I wonder what's gonna happen. Chapter 13 will be out later this summer. I'm so glad school's gonna be out pretty soon. I have finals coming up though, so I'm gonna be busy. :) I'll try to quickly get it out.**

**Love,  
Rae3.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13. Hope you like it.**

Gabriella all of a sudden, shot up in bed. Looking around, she saw it was morning. Standing up, she walked downstairs to find her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom ,where's Troy?" asked Gabriella, confused. Looking up, Cassidy smiled at her only child.

"They went shopping." said Cassidy.

"How was dinner with the Johnson's?" asked Gabriella. Cassidy looked at her daughter.

"What dinner?" asked Cassidy, confused. Gabriella looked at Cassidy.

"The one last night. Chelsea called to tell Troy." said Gabriella, now starting to get confused.

"We didn't go to dinner with the Johnson's," said Cassidy, laughing. "We went to dinner with Beth and her husband." Gabriella sighed.

"So, it was just a dream?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. Probably." said Cassidy, running her hand down the back of Gabriella's hair. Gabriella sighed, relieved. She was so happy in was just a dream, or nightmare, she had been so scared. Suddenly, Troy appeared in the kitchen doorway. Gabriella quickly stood up and jumped into his arms, hiding her face in his neck.

"What happened last night?" muttered Gabriella in his neck. Troy put her down.

"We watched a movie and you fell asleep." said Troy. Chelsea and Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Gabriella. Did you sleep well?" asked Chelsea.

"She had a dream about us going out to dinner with the Johnson's." said Cassidy. Chelsea chuckled.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'd never have dinner with the Johnson's." said Jack.

"Yeah. They're not the kinda people you have dinner with. More like the fighting kind." said Chelsea, sitting down beside Cassidy. Gabriella dug into Troy's side.

"Well, anyway, we were thinking of taking everyone out for some fun." said Jack.

"Where?" asked Gabriella.

"We were thinking bowling then pizza." said Chelsea. Gabriella pulled away from Troy and started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. **(Think Londan Tipton).**

"Yay. Is the gang coming?" asked Gabriella.

"Nope, they were busy." said Troy. Gabriella stopped jumping up and down. Turning to Troy, she pouted.

"Boo." said Gabriella. Cassidy, Chelsea, and Jack laughed. Troy shook his head.

"You're weird." said Troy, walking out of the kitchen. Gabriella, still pouting, followed Troy, leaving the adults. Finding Troy on the couch, Gabriella walked over to Troy and straddled him, blocking his TV.

"Can you call them to hang out tomorrow." asked Gabriella, whimpering.

"Gabi, they're gonna be busy all weekend. You'll see them on Monday." said Troy. Gabriella sighed, defeated. Troy laughed and moved some bangs out of her eyes.

"Fine, I can hang out with my sweet and sexy boyfriend." said Gabriella, digging her face in his neck, taking in his scent. Troy chuckled a little bit before wrapping his arms aroung her waist. Chelsea, Jack, and Cassidy came walking out of the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Come on, Cuddling Couple." said Jack.

"Are we leaving?" asked Gabriella after she pried her face from Troy's neck. Chelsea, Jack, and Cassidy nodded. Gabriella jumped from Troy's lap and quickly put her shoes on, before walking back over to Troy and taking his hand in hers. Two hours later, everyone was seated for pizza.

"This is so much fun." said an excited Gabriella, making everyone laugh. Suddenly, Troy's phone rang, standing up, Troy told them he'd be right back before walking away.

"So, you did have fun?" asked Cassidy. Gabriella nodded, looking to where Troy walked away. "He'll be back, sweetie." Gabriella looked over at Cassidy.

"I know, I just wonder who it is." said Gabriella, still looking for Troy to come back. Few minutes later, Troy still hadn't come back. Gabriella was getting worried.

"Gabs, just go ahead and look for him." said Chelsea, giggling. Shooting out of her chair, Gabriella walked toward the way Troy went. Hearing a voice, gabriella followed it to find Troy, leaning against the wall. Hearing Gabriella coming, Troy looked up.

"Hey, can I call you later?" asked Troy.

"Yeah. sure." said Chad. Chad had called Troy for some advice on how to impress Taylor. He was planning on taking her out to dinner later. Hanging up, Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"Who was it?" asked Gabriella.

"Chad, he wanted some advice." said Troy.

"Why didn't he ask me?" asked Gabriella, pouting. Troy laughed and kissed her pout.

"He wanted to take Taylor on a date." said Troy.

"Oh." said Gabriella.

"Come on, let's get back." said Troy, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her back to Chelsea, Jack, and Cassidy. Later that night, Gabriella was laying on Troy's bed, thinking about her dream. She didn't even know why she dreamnt about Chelsea, Jack, and her mother going to dinner with the laughed to herself. She was so stupid, but, hey, you can't really help on what you dream about, right?

Hearing the bathroom door close, she saw Troy come walking out in a T-shirt and shorts. He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. Gabriella imediately snuggled into him, before she started yawning.

"You tired?" asked Troy, looking down at her. Gabriella shook her head and crawled on top of him and dug her head into Troy's neck, softly kissing it. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sighing, Gabriella closed her eyes. She was so happy, she was just really scared that Stacy would get into their relationship and try to break them up. She knew now to never believe anything Stacy said. Also, Troy would never listen to what Stacy said because of what happened between them in Middle School.

Feeling Troy kiss her forehead made Gabriella smile. She loved Troy too much to loose him. She never wanted to loose him. Looking up at Troy, Gabriella smiled.

"What?" laughed Troy, realizing that Gabriella was staring at him.

"This." said Gabriella, kissing him passionately. Suddenly, the door flew open, making Gabriella and Troy pull away.

"We just wanted to say goodnight, but I guess you two are too busy." said off of Troy Gabriella ran over to her mother.

"'Night mom." said Gabriella, hugging Cassidy.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Goodnight Troy." said Cassidy. Troy nodded and sat up.

"Goodnight." said Troy. Cassidy smiled then closed the door. Gabriella walked over to Troy and straddled him. Leaning down, Gabriella kissed him passionately. Grabbing his hands, Gabriella pushed him down on the bed, pinning him to it. Moving down to his neck, Gabriella kissed his jaw-line then back to his lips. Suddenly, Troy's phone rang. Getting out of Gabriella's grip, Troy sat up and answered his phone.

"Hello?" asked Troy. Suddenly, there was a scream on the other end of the phone. "Shar, you still there?"

**Wow. So, Gabriella only had a dream about Chelsea, Cassidy, and Jack were going out with the Johnsons. I wonder why Sharpay screamed? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. I'll have it out as soon as I can get it out.**

** Rae ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's chapter 14. Sorry it took so long for me to get out. School was very hectic. So, if it's a little suckish, I'm sorry.**

As soon as Troy hung up, he ran out of the room and downstairs. Gabriella, confused, ran after him. "Troy! Troy! What's going on?"

"Something's happened to Shar," replied Troy. "I need to see if she's okay."

"Let me come," begged Gabriella. "Please!"

Troy thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head. "Okay, come on." Before they could leave the house, Chelsea, Cassidy and Jack had walked downstairs to see what was the ruckus.

"Where are you two going at this time of the night?" asked Chelsea, eyebrows raised.

"Something's happened to Shar," replied Troy. "I'm going over to check on her."

"Okay, let us grab our coats," replied Chelsea. Few minutes later, they were driving to Sharpay's big mansion. When they got there, they saw two cop cars and Sharpay talking to one of the cops. Stopping the car, Troy jumped out and ran over to them.

"Shar, what happened?" questioned Troy. "Are you okay?"

Sharpay nodded. "T-There was someone in the house."

"Okay, where's Ryan?" asked Troy.

"Staying over at a friend's house," replied Sharpay, breaking down in tears. Troy sighed and rubbed Sharpay's arms.

"Where is this guy now?" asked Troy.

"On his way to the hospital," replied Sharpay, sniffling. "I hit him over the head and knocked him out before calling the police."

Troy nodded then turned to his mom. "Mom, can you call Steve and Lilly **(Sharpay's parents)**?" Chelsea nodded then walked away. "Brie, can you call Ryan?" Gabriella nodded and got her phone out after hugging Sharpay. Suddenly, the policeman walked over.

"As soon as he wakes up, we'll be taking him to jail," replied the cop. "Did he hurt you in anyway?"

Sharpay looked down at the ground. "H-He tried to rape me!" Gabriella gasped as Sharpay broke down in sobs again.

"Miss, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well, I was calling Troy to see if he wanted to hang out this weekend," started Sharpay.

"Are you Troy?" the police officer asked Troy who nodded. "Okay, keep going."

"So anyway, just I was about ask him," replied Sharpay. "He walked in and..."

_Flashback  
Sharpay opened her mouth to ask Troy something when all of a sudden, someone in dressed in all black, jumped out of her closet, making her scream and drop the phone. The dial tone ringing. Sharpay back up as the person got closer. Before she knew it, she was pushed on the bed. She started screaming and pushing him away, but he was too heavy. He tore off her dress and started rubbing her everywhere. Before he could go an further, Sharpay grabbed her clock and smashed it into his head really hard, making him pass out. _

_As the man was passed out, Sharpay quickly grabbed her robe then called the police._

_"Hello?" asked the women on the other end._

_"Please help me," cried Sharpay. "Some guy broke into my house and tried to rape me!"_

_"Okay, miss," replied the women. "I will get someone to come over, where do you live?"_

_Sharpay quickly told the women her address. "It's a big mansion type, can't miss it."_

_"Okay, would you like me to stay on the phone with you until they get there?"_

_"Yes, please," cried Sharpay.  
End of Flashback_

By the time Sharpay finished, she was crying and laying her head on Gabriella's shoulder. The policeman quickly dotted down what Sharpay had said then said goodbye before walking away.

"Okay, they'll be here tomorrow," replied Chelsea. "Would you like to come over to our house, Sharpay?" Sharpay nodded and stood up. They all walked to the car and got in. When they got to the house, Troy told Gabriella and Sharpay that they could sleep in his room together for the night.

"Okay," replied Gabriella, kissing Troy on the cheek. "Oh, and Ry will come by tomorrow."

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, 'night Shar," replied Troy, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Troy," whispered Sharpay smiling slightly. Everyone went to sleep, but didn't sleep very well.

The next morning, everybody was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Gabriella stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to find Ryan standing there with a worried expression.

"Where is she?" exclaimed Ryan, storming into the house.

"In the kitchen," Gabriella was quick to reply. They both walked into the kitchen. When Sharpay noticed Ryan, she jumped up and ran into his arms, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sis, if I knew," replied Ryan. "I would've stayed home."

"It's okay, I'm fine," replied Sharpay. "You didn't know, I didn't even know!"

"Gabi told me everything," replied Ryan. "Mom and Dad show up yet?"

"They'll be here any minute," replied Chelsea. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "That must be them." She walked to the door and a few minutes later, Steve and Lilly walked in.

"My baby girl," replied Steve. "Are you all right?" Sharpay nodded but didn't say anything. Steve and Lilly stayed over for a while, but then they had to go. As soon as they left, Chelsea sighed.

"Poor thing," replied Chelsea. "We should do something to take our minds off this horrible incident." They all agreed on the movie, when they got there, they noticed Stacy standing in line with a very cute guy(or should I say cute guys), standing around with her. Troy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Gabriella. Thankfully, Stacy and her guys were seeing a different movie. After each movie was over, they bumped into her.

"Well, if it isn't Troyella," she replied nastily.

"Well, if it isn't the slut," retorted Gabriella back. Troy chuckled and pressed his lips to her hair. Stacy narrowed her eyes.

"So, I heard what happened to Sharpay," replied Stacy, "too bad, I was hoping that she would prego." Gabriella glared at her.

"I dont' know how," replied Gabriella. "But you had something to do with this."

"Maybe I did," smirked Stacy.

**Sorry, but I have to end it here. Hope you like it! **

**Rae3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I just decided to write another chapter cause I had some time! Anyway's here's the next Chapter! :)**

As Stacy started walking away, Gabriella ran after her before Troy could stop her. Turning Stacy around, Gabriella smacked her. "If Shar had gotten raped, I would have killed you right now!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you stole Troy away from me!" retorted Stacy.

Gabriella glared at her. "Well, you broke up with him in the first place, so don't blame me!"

Stacy narrowed her eyes at Gabriella icily. "You know what, Montez. I'm gonna show you what its like to mess with me!"

"Bring it blondie!" exclaimed Gabriella smirking.

"Gabs come on, don't do this," replied Troy, just as Chelsea, Cassidy and Jack walked up.

"Honey, what's going on?" asked Chelsea. Troy shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Suddenly, before you could blink, Gabriella knocked Stacy off her feet and started wailing on her.

"You hurt my best friend so this for her," replied Gabriella punching Stacy in the stomach. "This is for Troy and for me!" Gabriella pulled Stacy's hair before she rolled them over. A catfight had begun. By this time, everyone had stopped to see. After a few minutes, Jack and Troy both ran over and tried to pull them apart. When they did, Troy pulled Gabriella away, telling Cassidy that he would talk to her daughter then she could yell at her. Jack walked back after he got Stacy to leave.

"She pretty banged up," replied Jack. Cassidy didn't say anything, she couldn't believe that her daughter would do something like this. She was raised better!

Meanwhile, Troy had dragged Gabriella outside. They sat down on a bench as Gabriella avoided his eyes. Troy sighed and moved the hair out of Gabriella's face. "Why did you do that?"

Gabriella shrugged. "It was kind of in the moment thing." She finally looked up at him. "You mad?"

"No, just disappointed," replied Troy making Gabriella look back down. "You shouldn't stoop to her level, babe."

"I know, I just got so mad!" groaned Gabriella.

"I know, just don't do it again," replied Troy. Gabriella nodded just as Cassidy walked over. She gave Gabriella a look then looked at Troy. "Uhm, I'm gonna go!" He kissed Gabriella's hair before walking over to his parents who were waiting in the car.

Cassidy sighed and sat down beside Gabriella, who was looking at her mom with caution. She just knew her mom was gonna yell at her and kinda didn't want to hear it!

But suddenly, Cassidy talked with perfect calmness, looking at Gabriella. "Gabi, why would you do that, I raised you better than this. You can't be getting into trouble."

"I know mom, but she said she might've had something to do with what happened to Shar," replied Gabriella.

"Doesn't mean you had to throw a punch at her," replied Cassidy.

"I know, I just got so mad," replied Gabriella. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just don't do it again," replied Cassidy, standing up.

"Am I grounded?" asked Gabriella.

"Not this time, but if you do it again," replied Cassidy. "You will loose your cell phone, comuter and you won't be able to stay in the same room as Troy." Gabriella nodded then followed Cassidy to the car. When she got in, she leaned into Troy and felt him kiss her forehead. The ride home was silent, nobody was talking. When they got home, Gabriella and Troy were ordered to bed while the adults sat in the living room talking about what happened.

"I'm so sorry about what happened tonight," replied Cassidy. "And for Gabriella's behavior."

"That's all right," replied Jack. "Teenagers will be teenagers." Cassidy sighed and nodded, but little did they know, Gabriella and Troy were listening to the whole thing.

Troy looked at Gabriella and grabbed her hand, dragging her back to their room, closing the door. "You alright?" Gabriella nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I sure messed up tonight," replied Gabriella. "I'm such a failure."

Troy sighed and walked back over to her. "You're not a failure, don't ever say that." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

Gabriella smiled slightly and looked at him. "I love you."

Troy smiled back then kissed her. "Love you too." Gabriella stood up after kissing him again.

"I'm going go to bed," she replied. Troy nodded and they went to bed. The next morning, Gabriella woke up to find Troy in the shower. Smiling to herself, Gabriella thought about what happened. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud she was happy she had taught Stacy something! She was just wondering what Stacy was going to do to her when they got back at school. Suddenly the water shut off and Gabriella heard movement. Few seconds later, Troy walked out dressed in light washed jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He smiled when he saw Gabriella.

"Morning, whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for you to get out of the shower," replied Gabriella.

"Hmm, you wanna go eat?" asked Troy smirking. Gabriella nodded and got of a bed. They walked down the stairs to find Jack sitting in the living room watching a game. "Hey, dad, where's mom and Cassidy?"

"At the store," replied Jack, looking at them. "Buy presents for your birthday."

"Oh," replied Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy shocked.

"When's your birthday?"

"Uhm, this Tuesday," he replied.

"How come you never told me?"

"Cause you never asked," he laughed. Gabriella glared and slapped him.

"Well, I need to buy you something!"

"Oh, Gabi, Sharpay called," replied Jack. "She's coming to pick you up to go shopping for Troy!" Gabriella squealed and ran upstairs. Few seconds later, she ran back down. Troy and Jack both laughed at her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Gabriella ran to the door and opened it to find Sharpay who looked happier than yesterday.

"Ready to go!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded. "Bye Jack! Love yah baby!" Sharpay and Gabriella both walked to Sharpay's car to find the other girls. ""Hey girls!" She got in beside Taylor who side hugged her.

"Shar told us what happened," replied Kelsi. "About what happened at the house and what happened in the movie theater."

"How did you fine out, Shar," replied Gabriella.

"It was in the paper," replied Sharpay. "Good job, by the way." Gabriella giggled and before they knew it, they were at the mall.

"Let's shop till we drop!" exclaimed Sharpay. The girls ran the rest of the way and shopped for two hours straight. As they were sitting in the food court, Gabriella looked up to find someone walk into the food court.

"Great! Just what we need!"

**Sorry but I have to stop it here! I hope it was long enough for you! I will try and get Chapter 16 out sometime this week, if not, I'll get it out on Saturday!**

**Rae3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, I got kinda busy. Anyways, here's chapter 16!**

"What are you talking about Gabi?" asked Sharpay, turning around. "What's she doing here?"

"I heard she got a job here," replied Kelsi, "but I just thought that was a rumor"

"We ran into her after seeing a movie," whispered Gabriella. "Stacy had something to do with what happen to you, Shar."

Sharpay gasped. "What a bitch!"

Gabriella nodded. "Let's get out of here before she sees us."

The girls ran out of the mall and into Sharpay's car. While in the car, Gabriella turned to Sharpay. "Are you alright?"

"I just can't believe she did that," replied Sharpay then shrugged. "Actually, yes I can."

Gabriella laughed. "She's just really mean."

"I agree," replied Taylor.

"I have to tell Troy about who we saw," replied Gabriella. Later that night, Gabriella was laying in Troy's bed when Cassidy walked in.

"Hey hon, what are you thinking about?"

"I scared for school tomorrow.(it's Sunday if you're confused)"

"Why's that?"

"I'm scared about what Stacy's going to do to me," sighed Gabriella.

Cassidy sighed and patted Gabriella's leg. "Just stay with Troy all day and you'll be fine."

"Where is Troy?"

"Getting dinner with Chelsea," replied Cassidy." They should be home any minute." Downstairs, they heard the door open and Troy's voice floated through the house. Gabriella squealed and jumped out of bed then ran out of the room. Cassidy followed after her, laughing. Downstairs, Troy had just set the bags on the table when Gabriella ran in and hugged him.

"I missed you," replied Gabriella, hiding her face in his back.

Troy laughed while getting the food out. "I was gone for a couple hours."

"Too long for me," replied Gabriella as Troy turned around.

"Yoi're one strange girl," replied Troy.

Gabriella giggled and slapped his arm. "That's why you love me."

"Mmhmm, sure," laughed Troy, walking toward the sink.

Gabriella stared at the food hungrily. "What are we having?"

Chelsea walked in with Cassidy. "Jack in the Box."

Gabriella hugged her tight. "I love you, Chelsea."

Chelsea laughed. "I knew you like Jack in the Box so that's what we got."

"Who told you?" asked Gabriella while glaring at Cassidy.

"I didn't tell her anything," replied Cassidy putting her hands up in defense.

"Guilty," replied Troy from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

Jack suddenly walked in and sniffed. "Do I smell Jack in the Box?"

Chelsea laughed. "You sure do hon."

"Let's eat!"

Later that night, everybody in the house was asleep except Gabriella who kept thinking about school tomorrow and what was going to happen to her when she bumped into Stacy in the halls. Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, cuddling into Troy more, hoping he would help her fall asleep. Before Gabriella knew it, it was 6:00 in the morning and Troy was trying to wake her up.

"Come on, Gabs," replied Troy. "You've got to get up."

Gabriella moaned and opened her eyes half way. "I don't wanna wake up."

Troy sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know, but you've got to."

Gabriella pouted. "Is that all I get?"

"If you wake up, I'll give you a kiss."

Gabriella shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom, when she came out, Troy was already downstairs eating. "Dang him." She stormed down the stairs. "How dare you do that!"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"You owe me a kiss," pouted Gabriella, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I never said that," replied Troy laughing. Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him. "All right, come here."

Gabriella walked closer to him, giving him a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Troy's phone rang. Gabriella groaned and pulled away. Troy laughed and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"We are outside waiting," replied Chad on the other end.

"All right, be right out," replied Troy, hanging up. He stood up making Gabriella pout again. "We have to go, Chad's waiting."

Gabriella sighed and followed Troy out of the house and into Chad's car. Getting the back by Taylor, she smiled and they started talking about what happened at the mall yesterday.

"Are you scared or excited to go to school?" asked Taylor.

"Kinda both, but my mom told me to stick close to Troy," Gabriella said, smiling at Troy who smiled back.

"Don't worry, we've all got your back, but by the look of her face yesterday," replied Taylor. "She got more damage than you."

Taylor and Gabriella giggled and high fived. When they reached the school, they saw Stacy with her posse. Gabriella gulp and got out. As soon as he got out, Troy held her hand and dragged her toward the doors gently.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, kissing her hair. Gabriella sighed and grasped his hand tighter.

Later that day, at lunch, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were waiting for Troy, Chad and Ryan when Stacy walked up, smirking.

"Hello Gabriella, I see Troy isn't here to protect you."

"He should be coming any minute and you better be gone," snapped Gabriella. Troy, Chad and Ryan walked up to the table, ignoring Stacy.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" asked Chad, wrapping his arm around Taylor's waist.

"Just talking to a bug," she replied.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Stacy.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were still here," replied Taylor, laughing and high fiving Sharpay. Stacy glared at them the stomped off. Troy watched her walk away then laughed.

"I love making her mad," replied Taylor. "Its so easy."

Later that night, Gabriella was laying in bed while Troy was brushing his teeth. She was thinking about Stacy and wonder what she was going to say. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Troy lay down beside her. Snuggling into him, she closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door then Sharpay walked in with a bag.

"Hey, Shar, what are you doing here?"

"Can I stay the night?" she asked.

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch in here," replied Troy.

"Thanks," she replied before walking over to the couch and layed down. Three hours later, Gabriella woke up to Sharpay whispering her name. She yawned and quietly sat up.

"What's going on?"

"I think I heard a noise," whispered Sharpay, scared. Suddenly, there was a bang coming from downstairs. Scared, Sharpay stood up and ran over to the bed, sitting beside Gabriella. "I did hear a noise. Where are Cassidy, Chelsea and Jack?"

"They went out of town for the week, Chelsea's mother got really sick," replied Gabriella, shaking.

"We should wake up Troy," replied Sharpay.

Gabriella nodded and started shaking Troy. Troy groaned and opened his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"There's someone downstairs," replied Gabriella just as another bang sounded.

**Sorry, but I've got to stop here. I wonder who's downstairs? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter. **

**The next chapter will be very soon, I promise, but it might take me a while to get it out.**

**Rae3**


End file.
